Let $p(x) = x^2 + bx + c,$ where $b$ and $c$ are integers.  If $p(x)$ is factor of both $x^4 + 6x^2 + 25$ and $3x^4 + 4x^ 2+ 28x + 5,$ what is $p(1)$?
Answer: Since $p(x)$ is a factor of both $x^4 + 6x^2 + 25$ and $3x^4 + 4x^2 + 28x + 5,$ then it must be factor of
\[3(x^4 + 6x^2 + 25) - (3x^4 + 4x^2 + 28x + 5) = 14x^2 - 28x + 70 = 14(x^2 - 2x + 5).\]Hence, $p(x) = x^2 - 2x + 5,$ and $p(1) = 1 - 2 + 5 = \boxed{4}.$